SAO Fanfic: "The Corruption"
{BGM: Ultra Wilds } There was chaos all over the place within the world known as Alfheim online. A Massive glitch happened and everything was ruined, NPCs were saying the wrong dialogue, high leveled enemies were spawning in beginner areas, and through out this, a poor girl named Sarah has been turned into pure data and disappeared. There was only one person who can stop this and save the virtual world, His name being Caiden. "I don't believe this... The game is falling apart! and Sarah... She's gone now... Damn it...!" Caiden said as he looked up and saw a massive tower with a bunch of Binary Code surging around it. "T-The Labyrinth? I-I was sure to have that deleted during the Alpha testing!" Caiden tried to bring up a screen by using his Game master powers, but to no avail. "Not even my GM abilities are working!?" Caiden roared out in anger. He closed his eyes to sense Sarah. "She's in there... I see... First thing's first...System command: Send Broadcast!" Caiden yelled out as a screen appeared and a microphone. "Attention all players! This is Game Master Caizu! Please refrain from going to that tower in the sky. It should've been gone when Alpha Testing ended. I must ask all of you to sign off while I try to fix this!" Caiden finished the broadcast and used his only working GM ability to sign everyone off. "Hang on Sarah, I'm coming for you, dear sister." He uttered out. He then flew up to the tower and as he landed, he saw two people there. "What the?!" Caiden asked. "O-oh Sorry about that. We heard in the real world that something was happening, so we logged in" the blue haired girl said. "This place is not safe. You must leave here at once!" Caiden then pointed to the exit. "I apologize for asking, but who are you?" the Girl asked. Caiden pulled up a screen showing the two people in front of himself. "Hmm... It says here you're Asuna Yuuki...and you're Kazuto Kirigaya, or "Kirito" for short. I am Game Master Caizu. I brought this server back after the First Game master, Oberon abandoned it. The form that you two see is my in game avatar. I rarely step into the game itself." Caiden explained. Kirito then looked at the tower. "So what is this tower? Why is there a bunch of numbers swirling around it?" Kirito asked. Caiden then crossed his arms. "What you're looking at is A Dungeon known as the Labyrinth. In the Alpha Files, This was meant to be where the final boss was. It was proven to be too difficult for even our elitist players. So I had it deleted. I'm just confused on how it is still in this game and i wanna know why it is corrupting everything, and to top it off, My GM powers are not working, and a friend of mine was turned into data and is somewhere in there. For your safety, please log out." Caiden ordered once more. {BGM: Swordland} "I'm sorry Game master, but no. Asuna and I want to help you free your friend, and we want to explore this place." Kirito said. "You'd help me? Very well then You have my sincere thanks, and once this is over with, I'll be sure to reward you. Now looking at your hp, it says you have about 80,000 each. Well you'll need this to help." He then chanted a few words as his Salamander symbol appeared, seconds later, Kirito and Asuna's health were boosted. "W-What!? A spell that boosts health? and wow.. Asuna, we both have about 4,000,000 hp now!" Kirito said in amazement. "How is this possible?" Asuna asked as she looked at her hands, which were trembling with power. "It's a spell we GMs have. We often use it for debugging purposes. Come on. We shouldn't waste what little time we have. {BGM: Plane of Evil} "Heh... The music still works huh?" Caiden asked in a playful tone. After setting foot, Caiden grunted in pain as he became static for a second. After recovering, he saw. "I see... My level dropped down to level cap. Normally I keep it at Level 999, No one would see it since it would show up as two question marks." Caiden uttered out. "This place looks unfinished, no textures either." Asuna said. "This is the model i created. I allowed players to explore here to get the feel of this dungeon. Depending on if it is fixable, i plan on redoing The Labyrinth and making it a 90 man raid instead. So keep an eye out for it." Caiden said as he looked over and saw a mish-mosh of monsters in one. "Look out!" Caiden got his sword to appear and struck the monster down. "So monster data still exists." Caiden uttered out. He then led them through the dungeon, slaying monsters, slaying glitched anomalies, Slaying Binary monsters. They eventually reach the end of the dungeon. "GM, if you don't mind me asking, what was the final boss going to be originally?" Asuna asked. "You're looking at him. I was going to be the final boss, however i chose to go against that idea. I wouldn't wanna pull the same mistake that Kayaba did." Caiden said as there as a massive blast of Glitchy numbers that poured down like a waterfall onto Caiden. {BGM: **VS Caiden** } Caiden screamed in pain as he began to glitch. "Kirito...Asuna...I changed...into a mortal object... Strike me...down!" Caiden said as he unsheathed his sword at them. "I am having flashbacks of when Heathcliff did this. Asuna, We have to free the GM from this glitch." Kirito said as Caiden screamed in pain once more as his health bar turned into 5 bars. Caiden then rushed towards Kirito and swung his blade at him. Kirito managed to unsheathe his dual blades and countered. Asuna flipped backwards and turned her rapier into a wand. She then began to chant a few words, and an undine symbol appeared. She then made Massive Icicles rain above Caiden. "Earthwall!" Caiden called out as he slammed his blade on the ground, making a rock shield form. Kirito sprouted his wings and flew around the shield while striking it endlessly "Starburst Stream!" Kirito swung his blades one after another in an eleven hit combo which broke the shield. Caiden simply smirked and glitch ported around the field. Caiden rushed towards Asuna and impaled her with his sword. He then twisted the sword to the right. "Death Eater!" Caiden made beams of light rain down above Asuna which damaged her. Caiden then ran towards Kirito. "You're next!" Caiden uttered out as his voice became distorted. "ASUNA!" Kirito cried out as he saw what happened to her. "Don't worry! i'm ok!" Asuna said as she used a Healing crystal. "To think i'd be fighting the Alpha Final boss...This is harder then i thought." Kirito said as he clashed blades once more. Caiden managed to gain the upper hand and was about to slice Kirito in half until a swarm of Binary code appeared. The code took the form of a generic female Undine avatar {BGM: Last Flight} "W-Who are you?" Kirito asked as he saw the girl protect him from Caiden. "Do not be alarmed... I am Saruzu, but in life, I am Sarah. I'm Caiden's sister." She said as she looked at Caiden. "S-Sister... I...I..." He couldn't speak so he quickly hugged her tight. "I looked...all over for you.." Caiden said as tears fell and his voice returned to normal for a moment. "You've been through a lot, During my time in data, i watched what you were doing. You dont have to be alone anymore... I'm here now." Sarah said as she was pushed away. Sarah quickly pulled up a screen and inflicted Paralysis on Caiden. "You must be big brother's friends." She said as she healed Kirito and Asuna. "Caiden is being corrupted. I dont have a lot of time here before i turn into data once more, so i'll help you." Sarah saida s she was punched onto the ground. "Stay out...of it, SARAH!" Caiden yelled out as he turned off the paralysis. "This is my fight against him!" Caiden growled in anger. Sarah got up and brought a window up. She then used it to reduce Caiden's hp back to 1 bar. Kirito clashed once more and unleashed a flurry of slashes onto Caiden. Asuna then made several beams of light rain on Caiden too. Caiden's HP dropped to 1, he then fell onto his knees. "I...am sorry..." Caiden uttered out. "My brother... I shall repair our Digital Avatar codes, and then... We'll fix this world. Kirito, Asuna, i sincerely thank you. According to your information you entered in the game, it appears we're not that far from you in real life. Please come to the park tomorrow morning, we'd like to ask you to do something." Sarah said in a warming tone. "Uh...sure. We're going to log off. We'll see you in the morning." Kirito said as he and Asuna logged out. "Come Caiden, it's time." Sarah said as she and Caiden glowed blue, and disappeared into the real world. Caiden was walking to the park where he saw Kirito and Asuna sitting on a bench. "Hey!" Caiden called out as they turned around and saw Caiden in his real form. "Pleasure to see you two again, Kirito and Asuna. On my sister's request, she asked me to come see you. We've been talking. Since we've repaired the game, We're going to put in The Labyrinth again, but this time, we'll have it properly done. So I'd like to ask. Would you two like to become admins, and help me create this dungeon?" Caiden asked. "We appreciate the offer, But we'd prefer to play through the dungeon when it is launched." Kirito said. Caiden's eyes then widened slightly from the rejection, but he simply smiled. "I see, Just what i'd expect from a gamer. Oh right, I almost forgot. When you log into The Brand New Alfheim, check your inbox for an item, consider it a gift for saving my sister." Caiden said as he winked and smiled. "Will we see you again?" Asuna asked as she smiled. "In person, yes, in game, Not a chance. We GMs stay invisible to avoid giving people an advantage, and plus since my in game avatar was seen, i have to create a new one. Once the update goes live, please try the dungeon out. Until we meet again." Caiden said as he waved and left. <2 months later> {BGM: Cynthia no Hikari } It was on the final floor of the Newly launched Labyrinth, Kirito and Asuna, along with countless other players stood face to face with the final boss, which was Caiden's old In game Avatar. "Looks like We get to fight "Him" again." Asuna said as she got her rapier. "Yeah, and this gift from him will come in handy." Kirito then pulled out his new Blade that was given, Known as 'The GM Blade' The fight then began. ~End~